The Blackest Heart
by TheDittoWriter97
Summary: Goku Black: the man claiming to be the real deal and the one terrorizing Future Trunk's world has ended up in some trouble of his own. Having been pulled through a rip in time and space, he's ended up in the Soulcalibur universe. The majority of his power sapped and a terrible illness running amok on his body, it seems he'll have to fight hard to survive!
1. Disclaimer

_Hello! This is the disclaimer/introduction page. I've seen most people usually put these at the top of their first chapters. Well, most people including myself don't usually tend to read those and skip right past them. So I figured I'd give the introduction it's proper respect and hand it it's own page. Enjoy!_

 _I've been on this site since 2014 and I believe this is the first time I've logged in since then. Sure, feels like it anyway, but here I am with a sudden bout of inspiration and a story to go along with it! Not to sound like a shill but I recently bought the latest game in the Soulcalibur series and truth be told, the character creation has been phenomenal so far. I've made over 50+ characters so far, most of them hailing from Dragonball or horror franchises of which I'm a fan and so on. The story modes on the other hand have left me mostly unimpressed for the most part. They serve their purpose well enough, but I'm left with a craving for 'more!' and I believe I found it when I changed my character's appearance to resemble that of Goku Black from Dragonball Super._

 _As I played, the thought came across my mind: what if I wrote a story about Goku Black ending up in the SC universe? Obviously, there would need to be some major work to be done if that happened as Dragonball characters likely overscale the SC verse no problem. Planet destroying blasts versus guys with swords typically tends to favor the former (Unless you're Mecha Frieza fighting SSJ1 Trunks that is…) but I figured what the heck? At worst nobody reads it or somebody does read it and tears it to shreds in the reviews. At best a couple friends of mine read it and enjoy themselves. While I'm hoping for the second option out of those two, I've braced myself for the first and am willing to accept that my writing may not be the best but I'm still looking to have fun and at the end of the day? I'm not making a profit off this and so enjoying one's self while writing fanfiction is the best reward._

 _On that note however, I want to preface a few things. I don't own Goku Black or Dragonball Super or anything Dragonball related for that matter. That firmly belongs to Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Shueshia, Funimation and Toei Animation. Please support the official release. Same goes for Soulcalibur which is owned by Team Soul and published/created by Bandai Namco._

 _For those who are currently watching DBSuper right now and don't wish to be spoiled as to who Goku Black really is, I suggest you stop reading right here. I'm going to make it very clear from the first chapter that Goku Black is not who his title implies he may be. Those who've watched the sub and or seen the Toonami broadcast of the Future Trunks Saga already know who Goku Black is but I don't want to ruin the twist for those who don't. So, please if you feel so inclined, come back and read the story afterwards! I hope you'll enjoy it even more!_

 _Well, I think I've said all that needed to be said. I've mentioned this in my profile that I have a poor attention span but I'll do my best to stay consistent with the updating of this story, primarily when I have days off as that's when I have the most time to myself give or take. Now, on with the story!_


	2. A Foreign Soul in a Foreign World

_**Chapter 1: Foreign soul in a foreign land**_

" _He called himself….Son Goku."_

That alone was enough to raise alarms among those gathered to greet Future Trunks and bare witness to his sudden attempt to assault Goku. He had spoken of a new threat terrorizing his timeline, one even stronger than the androids, and even Cell. Although he called himself Goku and even appeared to resemble him going off the timetravler's worlds, Trunks refused to call him by his friend's true name and took to giving him a different moniker.

"We called him Goku Black. It hurt terribly seeing somebody with your face destroying everything we'd worked so hard to rebuild, Goku." Trunks muttered, his fingers clutching tightly onto his pants as he thought back to his own time and remembered the horrible cries of people fleeing in terror as Black destroyed everyone and everything all with the same demented grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Trunks! You can train with us and get strong enough to beat him! He sounds strong though, I wanna fight him myself!" Plus, 'Goku Black' sounded cool and even Goku had to concede that to his apparent evil doppelganger. Trunks was understandably confused at his fellow saiyan's eagerness. "Why are you so pumped up…?"

Vegeta was less openly excited. The thought of somebody with that clown's face going around and wreaking havoc? It was almost enough to drive Vegeta up the wall. How pathetic this Black must be to feel the need to imitate somebody like Kakarot. While all three saiyans had differing opinions on how they perceived the threat of Goku Black, it wouldn't take long before they'd finally be able to tell said entity himself how they truly felt. The area in the sky where Trunks's time machine had appeared and floated down to the ground below began to ripple like a disturbed pool of water. The ripple grew wider and wider before distorting altogether into a pitch-black void.

Coming through that void was none other than the new terror that Trunks had come to warn the Z Fighters about.

"Black…" Trunks growled, utter hatred seeping through just that one word.

Trunks hadn't lied at all about his description of the terror ravaging his world. Facial-wise he resembled Goku to a tee. The clothes were a different look however with black being the predominant color among them instead of orange like Goku's usual attire, hence the nickname Goku _Black._ Scanning his eyes across those present, Black looked down at the ring nestled securely on his index finger.

" _It seems whatever that foolish boy did to bring himself here created a disruption in the fabric of time and space itself. The Time Ring I'm wearing was attracted to such a disturbance and I was thereby dragged along for the ride."_ Black thought to himself before spotting Trunks down below. "Well, come to hide from your problems in the past, boy? Has it finally become clear to you how outmatched you truly are?" Rising to his feet, Trunks immediately flared his ki, the amount of energy he was able to kick up left a circle of dust around his person but if Black was perturbed in any way, he didn't let it show. "Bastard! How the hell did you manage to come here?!"

"Who knows for certain? Perhaps it was the disruption that you made while coming here that simply pulled me along as well. Or maybe it was your soul crying out for me to silence you and free it once and for all." Black snarked, his menacing and condemning tone a far cry from Goku's usual pleasant and easy-going demeanor. Before Trunks could engage him however, Vegeta called out to his son. "Don't bother. You're no match for him as you are."

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. Back when he'd been here during the battle with the androids and Cell, his father would have chewed at the bit to fight such a strong opponent and now he was telling his son to back down because he didn't have a chance? Had his father truly matured this much since their last meeting?

Of course, while Vegeta was distracted with Trunks, Goku took the opportunity to confront Black himself. "You snooze, you lose!" He called out teasingly to his rival/training partner as Goku floated up beside Black, the two 'Gokus' staring eachother down. "So, you're the one they call Black? Gotta say it feels weird. It's like I'm looking into a mirror."

"Heh, it's been a long-awaited pleasure of mine to meet you as well, Goku. I'm glad that I finally have the chance now. Perhaps I'll be treated to a worthy opponent for a change." Black quipped, his comment obviously meant to disparage Trunks further. All while the time-traveling Saiyan was unable to do a damn thing about it.

Adopting a fighting stance, Goku smirked, obviously eager for the battle that was about to ensue. "Trunks tells me you're pretty strong. Since you're here, why don't you show me if he's right?" Seemingly pleased by the invitation to fight, Black turned to face Goku and returned the smirk. "Gladly. I've been wanting to test out this body against a real foe."

"…The heck does _that_ mean?"

"An answer that you're not needed to know." Black swiftly responded before casually firing out a massive ki blast. Big enough to hide Goku from his view as the blast sent Goku careening across the sky and towards the rocky plains. Blasting off to continue the blast, Black couldn't help but feel just as excited. The chance to test Son Goku and to grow even stronger? What a joyous day indeed!

With his back against a pillar and the blast looming over him, Goku let out a yell that echoed throughout the plains and digging his hands into the center of the blast, whipped it up and above his head and fired a small blast, the size of a baseball, to destroy Black's. So he couldn't try to use it against Goku any further. As the explosion temporarily darkened the sky above the two Gokus, Black and Goku exchanged eager smiles once more. "Not bad for an opener though I'm sure that's not your best." Goku chirped back, eager to continue things. Splaying his hands off to the side, Black flared his energy which matched his outfit's color, a deathly black. "Indeed. Come then, Goku. Show me the strength your warrior race was so proud of!"

As Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and even Vegeta flew after the two to watch the battle, they could feel their Goku's energy rising immensely and once they arrived, they'd see why. Just as Gohan had first taken on the form to defeat the bio-android Cell, Goku had managed to adopt Super Saiyan 2 as well. With electricity cackling along his body, he flew towards Black with a flurry of punches at his disposal. Some were deflected, some were outright dodged. But a few blows still managed to hit home, and Black was sent crashing through a craggy pillar and into the ground below leaving a nice man sized crater in the process. But as they watched the fight, Trunks couldn't help but question one thing. "Why? Why is Goku only fighting Black as a Super Saiyan 2? I bet if he used that form, he showed me, he could have already won this!"

"Blame Kakarot's irritating need to gradually reveal his strength as the battle drags on." Vegeta commented. He knew of the form that Trunks spoke of and while he had a feeling it'd likely get the job done against Black, Kakarot just wasn't the type of person to end a fight so quickly. Even if it'd end up biting him in the ass later…

Floating down near where Black had crashed, Goku called out to him. "C'mon, if you're half the threat Trunks said you were, a blow like that wouldn't be enough to put you down for the count! Let's keep fighting!" Just then, sinister laughter could have been heard as Black floated out of the crater and clutched at his stomach where Goku had punched him.

"Yes, yes hit me as much as you'd like Goku. The pain will only increase my strength!"

"…Okay, that was a seriously creepy thing to say."

Flaring his energy once more, Black charged at Goku and the two exchanged a wild flurry of punches and kicks. As Black attempted to clock Goku in the side of the head with his elbow, Goku ducked under it and thrust his hand forward to try and blast Black point-blank. Twisting around, Black kicked Goku's hand aside as the ki blast went astray and blew up some rocks and boulders in the distance, knocking over Trunks's time machine in the process with the following shockwave.

"Kakarot's losing the power advantage. I can feel Black's power rising higher and higher." Vegeta commented right as the two saiyans broke off their clash and Black chuckled. "So, you're just as strong as I predicted you'd be." Wiping off a trail of blood from where he'd been busted in the mouth, Goku returned the gesture. "Same here." As the two were about to continue, Black felt a sharp pain course through his body and he'd be yanked away, back near the void he'd come through initially.

"Ugh, it seems my time here is coming to an end…" Black complained before noticing out the corner of his eye, Trunks attempting to right the time machine from where it'd fallen. Why was that foolish Saiyan so concerned about what amounted to a hunk of metal and wires? Unless….Unless, yes that had to be it! It was what he used to get here! Even if he was dragged back to the future, Black wouldn't go without leaving a small parting gift.

"Trunks, look out!" Goku exclaimed and Trunks quickly flew away from the incoming blast. One that had enough power behind it not only to likely kill him if it had connected but destroy the time machine as well and if the explosion wasn't enough proof? The charred bits of metal falling from the sky were more than enough.

 _ **"Bastard!"**_

"Hahahahah! Enjoy your stay here while I ravage what's left of your pathetic world, Trunks!" Those were the last words Trunks would hear from Black for quite some time for Black was yanked back through the rift which quickly closed once it'd sucked him back in. Now, while he had enjoyed testing Goku's power and trapping Trunks in the past, Black was somewhat annoyed to head back alone. He knew in his heart of hearts that whelp Trunks would find a way back. But in the time, he'd be alone, he'd long for an opponent like Goku. Someone worthy and capable to test his power on!

Things wouldn't stay in Black's favor for very long, however, for as he traveled through the rift in space and time, _something_ went wrong. Time travel was only supposed to be used by the deities who oversaw the creation of life and the destruction of it. Any other use was blasphemy. But due to the shady nature of how Black had become who he was and Trunk's own machinations with his time machine, it seemed that the rift _wouldn't_ be taking him back to where he belonged.

Feeling a massive pain running through what felt like every fiber of his being, images filled Black's head. Villages burning, people running and fleeing in terror, some woman cutting down a man and at the end of it all? A grotesque looking blade with an eye on it. An eye that seemed to be looking right at _**him!**_

" **GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Losing out to the pain, Black passed out and as the rift opened up to depart him to wherever it'd ended up, he fell from the sky and crashed down among a series of trees, cracking branches and crushing leaves through his fall. Upon hitting the ground with a loud thud, the heavy rain from above poured on his prone body. All while within his head, those same images played over and over. What was happening?! Why was he seeing all this!? Who were these people and what did they have to do with him!?

As a couple of curious animals poked their heads out to see what had caused that great noise, they quickly scattered upon another figure approaching Black's body. Dressed in an angelic white cloak which contrasted heavily with Black's own clothes, he knelt down and placing his hand atop Black's back, a white glow ebbed around Black's person and soon he snapped up, his face as pale as a ghost's own and a horrible headache plaguing him.

"You're certainly a tough one. Most take days to wake up, some don't wake up at all-"The cloaked man commented before Black rose to his feet and gripping him by the collar slammed him against the nearby tree. "You, are you responsible for this? Responsible for those visions and this pain I'm suffering? Answer and I may spare your worthless life…"

"I may have had a hand in guiding you here. But beyond that, the problems plaguing you are not ones for me to solve. Chalk it up to your willpower that I was able to wake you up as easily as I did." Noting Black's tight grip upon him, the man stared down Black clearly unafraid. "Do what you will but if you kill me, your death will soon follow." "Is that a threat?" Black growled, as he held his free hand out and began to charge up a black energy sphere. "I could level this entire forest if I so desired and you along with it. If you can stop me, I'd love to know how."

"I won't be the one stopping you. The pain you're going through will. It will continue to grow worse until your body gives out from the pain and you simply die. It's as simple as that. Now, if you're through trying to intimidate me.." Much to Black's surprise, the man was easily able to remove Black's hand and shove him back. Angered by the show of resistance and confusion at the power disparity, Black scoffed. "Consider yourself lucky that I gave you a warning." The blast fired, sure, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as Black had intended it to be. The only thing that was leveled was a tree or two. Which was still plenty powerful in it's own right but the look of horror upon Black's face showed that it wasn't close to what he had meant to dish out.

"What have you _ **DONE?**_ "

"As I've said, I've merely helped bring you here. The rest is out of my hands. But I can help you if you'd simply listen." The man explained while straightening out where Black had ruffled up his cloak by grabbing it so roughly. As his mood at the moment consisted of frustrated due to the immense pain this headache was giving him, confusion at just what was going on with his power, and just general bewilderment, he'd relent…for now. "Fine then, tell me. Who are you and where am I?" Black asked, a simple question to start things off. Though it clear that even with the various problems afflicting him, he still had no desire to be trifled with. Folding his arms across his chest, the man spoke bluntly.

"You are in the Bengal region, near India. As for who I am? You may call me Zasalamel." He clarified with a light shining from his golden right eye. Having never heard of a Bengal or India, Black simply chalked it up to this being a different universe. Still didn't explain the situation with his power but he'd soon learn more. Whether this 'Zasalamel' was willing to cooperate further or not. "Now, I've done my part. Who are _you_?"

"…."

The question was a tough one. For while he looked like Goku, enjoyed a good fight like Goku, he most certainly was not the same person as the Earth and even the galaxy at large's hero. Behind the outward Saiyan appearance was the soul of a wicked deity known simply as Zamasu, the Supreme Kai in training of Universe 10. Which only made his anger here understandable, if only from his holier than thou point of view.

Who was this Zasalamel to speak to him in such a manner and how much did he truly know about what had just happened? Bottling up his anger and frustration to save for future use, a devilish grin spread across Black's face as he settled on an answer. If this was simply another universe then no doubt his escapades would reach the real Goku's ears in due time.

"You may call me _Son Goku_."

 _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Apologies for a good chunk of it basically being a recap of the first fight/meet up of Goku Black and our Goku. But I wanted to help set the stage for how Black ended up where he did. Which by the by does connect with the story we're presented in Libra of Souls (even if personally I feel it could have been a lot better had the game been given a bigger budget but who's to say)Black and Trunks's tampering with time certainly messed a great deal of things up._

 _Due to Black's destruction of the time machine, Trunks is currently stuck in the 'main' Dragonball timeline. In the series, he doesn't stay there for too long however. Instead choosing to use his time to hang out with Gohan and see his family and train some more with Vegeta. Only for Bulma to reveal that she kept the time machine Cell used to get here back in the Cell Saga in Z. I figured I'd keep him here a touch longer so as to help 'beef' him up more when he DOES face Black again. So stay tuned for updates with Trunks!_

 _As for Black, yep, if you're a sub fan then you already knew the twist and same if you watched the dub on Toonami. Personally, I found out the twist through watching clips of the English dub on youtube and THEN went and watched the full episodes both sub and dub to get a good understanding of everything._

 _I feel that Black although he talks about hating mortals and wanting to punish/exterminate them, he's the one who got so obsessed with a mortal(Goku) he stole his body and claimed he WAS him(if only just to fuck with Trunks.) and that's also why he's as mad as he is. Even before he became Goku Black, he was a GOD as Zamasu and now through means he doesn't quite understand or full comprehend yet, his powers have been lowered(outside of the story it's to help better balance him because it'd be a boring story if he just exterminates the entire SC verse but I'll explain it more indepth in the upcoming chapters)_

 _Also for fans of the DBSuper manga, I hope you'll read this too obviously but you might be disappointed when I say I wasn't too fond of how the manga treated Goku Black. Apart from feeling rushed in general, I felt Goku Black in there wasn't nearly as much of a threat he was in the anime. In the anime both SSJBlue Vegeta AND Goku are no match for him at first when he goes SSJR and so it's disappointing to see him practically whine up a storm when Vegeta beats him up in the manga to whereas in the anime he's confident even after Vegeta beats him to a pulp. Sorry! I take the anime's side on this!  
_

 _If you have any characters, you'd like to see show up in this then let me know! I'd be glad to work in a cameo or scene for anybody! Happy reading! : )_


	3. First one's a doozy

_**Chapter 2: First one's a doozy**_

 _When we last saw Goku Black/Zamasu, he had ended up in a world entirely unfamiliar to him. Plagued by disturbing visions and a terrible illness, he encounters a man known only as Zasalamel who claims to have played something of a part in bringing the god here. How his powers have been diminished and how he ended up here is still unknown however. But Black intends to get to the bottom of this. No matter how many people he must go through!_

"… _Son Goku, eh?"_

"Is there a problem?" Black asked, raising an eyebrow as Zasalamel looked the Saiyan imposter up and down. "No, I suppose not but allow me to just say that I have the slightest hunch that you're NOT who you say you are. Your soul feels different than the body it inhabits…" The man murmured before starting forward, ushering Black to follow. As the two men marched through the waterlogged forest floor with the water reaching up to the top of Black's boots. Looking down in sheer disgust at the filth ridden water staining his attire, he silently bemoaned that he could no longer fly either. Hence his impromptu crash in whatever an 'India' was.

"Are we close to reaching our destination yet?" Black asked, the impatience as clear as day on every word that escaped past his lips. Zasalamel nodded and pointed to a clearing in the distance. Shoving past Zasalamel to get a better look, Black felt an inkling of home take ahold upon seeing what laid before the two men. Corpses laid piled atop each other, their weapons scattered, some having succumbed to rust while others had simply been broken. In the center of the death was a billowing multi-colored tear in what seemed to be reality itself. Similar in fact to the rift that had brought Black to the past where he had sparred briefly with Goku.

"That rift…" Black started before Zasalamel smirked and placed a hand atop Black's shoulder to cut him off. "It's all starting to become somewhat clear to you isn't it? That is an astral fissure. It exists as a rip in time and space caused by the Evil Seed."

Shaking the hand off and stepping closer, Black felt his headache growing stronger. It was almost as if he was connected to this 'astral fissure' in some way. Was it because he had traveled through time as well like Trunks? That sinner's actions were causing trouble for him even now! "What…Is the Evil Seed?"

"Put simply, it's the manifestation of evil collected within the wicked sword known as Soul Edge spread outwards across the world. Those unfortunate enough to be too weak willed to resist its temptations will often become malfested-corrupted warriors who can neither tell friend from foe and simply wish to kill. It seems that coming here like you have has left you afflicted." Black wasn't going to pretend he cared about what happened to this world. If it was going to turn to chaos then that was just dandy. Mortals ruined everything after all, why would this world be any different.

But that mention of an evil sword, that had to be the one he'd seen in his visions.

"Afflicted? Afflicted how, will I turn into one of these 'Malfested' as you put it? How do I stop it?" Black wanted answers and he wanted them now. The time for niceties was quickly ending. Flaring his energy, ripples were sent along the water and Zasalamel's cloak was billowing from the wind Black was kicking up with his intimidation technique. "You face a greater risk I'm afraid. Most Malfested lose themselves within the corruption. Who they were, whom and what they loved, until they eventually become mindless monsters that exist only to slaughter and garner more souls to feed Soul Edge. But given the symptoms that you're giving off, your case is more severe. You face not death of the body but death of the _soul."_

Black could feel his heart drop into his chest at that little revelation. He had claimed this body as his own and even murdered Goku who had been forcibly swapped into his old, original Kaioshin body so he'd be the only genuine 'Goku' around. Yet the mind that resided inside was that of the tenth universe's Zamasu. If this 'Evil Seed' somehow managed to harm the soul within…

"What then? What can I do to stop it!?" Black yelled, losing his cool as Zasalamel calmly gestured to the Astral Fissure behind Black. "Absorb the fissure and it'll close, and you'll take the energy stored within it. It will subside and the pain ailing you will cease, for the moment."

His rage gave way to confusion as he turned to face the fissure. It seemed almost exactly like the rift Trunks's time machine had caused. Reaching towards it, Black felt an energy lurking within it.

" _ **GRRRAAAAH!"**_

Jumping back, Black nearly avoided what would have been his decapitation as a katana lashed out through the fissure. The owner of said blade stepped through the fissure, his eyes blood red and his muscles engorged like that of a herculean beast. Softly rubbing at his neck, Black looked over his shoulder at Zasalamel.

"Every astral fissure will be guarded by a Malfested. You didn't think that your task would be so easy as to simply walk up to one, did you? Even the strongest of fighters can be twisted to serve Soul Edge's whims. You'll just have to defeat them to get what you want."

Oh? Well, then in that case Black knew exactly what to do. The water around his person began to ripple once again. "Heh, if that's so then hear me well, you deranged mortal. I know not of this Soul Edge and I care not for it or this world in general. It could fall to Hell itself for all I care. But the second you swung that blade with the intent to kill? You sealed your fate.."

The malfested warrior simply gritted his teeth and roared at Black, unimpressed or more likely simply not comprehending what the god had to tell him. His only instincts were to fight and kill, rinse and repeat! Something Black could get behind but he'd be nobody's muscle, certainly not that of a mere sword created _and_ corrupted by mortals! Reaching past the pain, Black felt an inkling of his old power lurking within him. _"Hm, before I couldn't even fire an energy blast large enough to demolish that forest. But now I feel somewhat like my old self. Still not strong enough to tear this world asunder but enough to defend myself."_

"You face a god, cretin! Prepare yourself!" Holding his left hand outwards, Black formed a razor sharp 'energy blade' around the extremity and motioned for the Malfested to come at him however it desired. Zasalamel stayed where he was. This was Goku's fight as far as he was concerned. Though Black's proclamation of being a god did raise an eyebrow…

" _ **GRRRRRRR!"**_

Charging through the water, wild swings were taken with the katana all of them hitting nothing but air. Black couldn't have been more amused. He was reminded of how futilely Trunks attempted to slash at him with that little sword of his. Such a pathetic effort and of course it _**never**_ worked! Clashing his energy blade against the Malfested's katana, Black looked the possessed warrior face to face.

"It's almost sad, you know. You're so out of your league and you don't even know it. That's what happens when you-gack!" Black was abruptly cut off as the Malfested grew tired of the weapon clash and decided to break it up the only way he saw how. By slamming his fist right into Black's stomach. The blow was enough to rip Black straight out of the water and slam him against a nearby tree trunk.

Sliding down it, Black clutched at his stomach. So not only had his powers been tampered with but his durability as well. No mere mortal could have gotten such a powerful blow on him like that. Black had seen enough, there was to be no more playing around. As the Malfested approached with his sword raised, once he drew close enough to Black, the muscles in his arms tensed up as he swung the blade down and-

 _ ***SHUNK***_

The katana was left hanging above Black's head by little more than a few inches. The reason it had stopped it's descent? All one need do is take a look at the energy blade(and by extension Black's hand) coming out through his opponent's back. A trail of blood ran down his mouth and Black smiled but there was no compassion in this normally warm gesture. It was nothing but snide derision for a race he considered to be absolutely beneath him.

"I'd say you fought well but it wouldn't do well to lie to a dead man would it?" As Black went to pull his hand free however, the Malfested's eyes lit up once more and the grip on his sword tightened. Black could slice him in half from the stomach upwards but that'd take too much time and the sword was already so close! "Damn it!" He exclaimed, kicking himself for not making sure this beast was dead!

The blade would never reach Black's head however. It fell from the Malfested's hands and fell into the water with an audible splash. Looking up, Black would see the tip of Zasalamel's scythe digging into the skull of the warrior. It's eyes having gone dim, Zasalamel ripped his weapon free and let the body fall onto it's back in the water. "You like to listen to yourself far too much." Zasalamel quipped but Black had no thanks for a mere mortal. He could have handled that himself if he hadn't interfered. Dissipating the energy blade, Black exhaled. It seemed energy blasts wouldn't do him much good here, but he had a feeling his energy blade would come in handy…

"Let's just get this over with…" Black growled as he reached into the astral fissure once more (after giving the Malfested's corpse a kick in the head as he passed by it) and closed his eyes and focused. He could feel it growing smaller and smaller and his headache subsiding in turn. But at the same, those visions came storming back. But this time Black knew what to pin his anger and situation upon. That sword, that damned blade had somehow caused all of this!

He failed to understand how a mere tool could affect him, a godly being, to such a degree but he endeavored to find out. By the end of this nightmare, he'd have this world crushed under his heel. The Zero Mortal Plan could wait just a while longer. Once he felt the astral fissure dissipate, he pulled his hand back and sighed.

"How do I stop this for good? I will not be made a puppet to a sword's whims, but I do not wish to linger in this world any longer than I have to."

"Simple, close as many as astral fissures as you can to stave off the sword's will and to stop it? You must cut it off at the source. Find Soul Edge and destroy it." Zasalamel stated as though it were as easy as one two three. "Oh? Is that all?" Black scoffed and started off. "If you've said everything you've needed to say then we're done here. I will find whoever wields this Soul Edge and make them regret toying with a being such as myself."

Zasalamel knew it'd be futile to try and stop Black but he couldn't let him go without this. "Hold on a sec, Goku. Take this." Reaching inside his cloak, Zaslamel pulled out an item and tossed it towards Black who caught it without leaving looking back. If it was some kind of weapon or explosive, then he'd make sure that Zaslamel paid in full. Black had grown tired of his attitude anyhow.

But it didn't seem to be a weapon of any kind. Rather it looked to be scale. "Why have you given me this?" This time being the one to turn his back to Black, Zasalamel started to head off back the way he came. "It is known as a spirit scale. It will change depending upon your actions. Actions leaning towards order will help protect your soul from corruption and Soul Edge's influence. Actions leaning towards chaos will weaken your soul and allow corruption to seep in easier. It's entirely your choice which one ends up claiming dominance."

With that explanation given, Zaslamael vanished into the night. Leaving Black alone with his thoughts and his new scale. "Tch, that fool believes a mere scale can judge a god? I know what I do is right, I've walked the righteous path since I started on my crusade against mortals. The fact that it is a man-made tool that has afflicted me so only proves my point further. Mortals should be expunged and perhaps once I gain my power back, this world will be the first to experience that…."

Unaware to Black, the side representing chaos dipped slightly…

Wading through the foliage and water, Black was relieved to finally find some dry land. With his power as it was, he knew it'd be somewhat dangerous to lay like this out in the open. Animals could take his sleeping as a signal to attack and robbers and bandits could do the same. But he refused to march any further in this his boots off and laying them beside the tree he decided he'd rest his back upon, Black sat his scale beside him and folded his arms across his chest. No matter what obstacles got in his way, he would overcome them. No malfested or even Soul Edge itself could stop him, he was Goku Black, the dark savior! A smug smile of superiority appeared on Black's face as he slowly fell into a deep slumber…

Nearby however, a certain motley crew of pirates were making a stop for repairs.

"Oi, Captain Maxi! Do you really wanna stop? I figure the old girl can keep on going for a couple more days, maybe even a week in the shape she's in!"

"Nah, better to just stop and see what we can do. If it gets worse while we're out at sea, we're goners. Better to work on it and grab some supplies while we're at it." Maxi remarked as he clambered off the side of his ship once it reached shore and landed upon the dock with a grin.

So, this was India huh? He'd heard stories from plenty of travelers and explorer but hearing about a place always paled to going there and seeing it for yourself-Wait, was…was someone sleeping here? Had he and his crew accidently stumbled upon another encampment? Making his way over to the prone Black to see if the noise his crew had been making was stirring him awake, Maxi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoa, uh, sorry about all that noise! Didn't really know anybody else was gonna be nearby y'know? Our ship's been needing a bit of repairs and-" Maxi quickly stepped back as Black hopped to his feet and lashed out with his energy blade at the ready. "The hell man, what's your issue!?"

Black had indeed heard Maxi's crew but figured slaughtering them wasn't worth it now. As he tried to sleep however, a nightmare had happened, with Soul Edge seemingly looming over him, it's eye burrowing it's gaze into his very soul. That was enough to startle him awake-well somewhat at least-and lash out at the closest person. Which just so happened to be Maxi…

 _Will Maxi make it out of this and explain himself? Will Black be able to keep himself free of Soul Edge's control and eventually regain his full power? Stay tuned!_

 _Okay, so that was chapter 2! I originally thought two chapters on my days off would work but decided that I run a bigger risk of burning myself out if I try to force myself through multiple chapters in a day if I ain't feeling it. My shifts are pretty short and my days off are pretty frequent, so I think if I stay consistent and do post at least one chapter ever day off? It'll be smooth sailing from here on out._

 _Also, for anybody who might be confused as to how Black's powers have been tampered with, in universe it's basically a complication/side effect of the illness that's plaguing Black's body(and soul!) It's dulled his power to peak human rather than super human/planet buster levels. He can still summon his energy blade and will be using it quite frequently in fights given Soul Calibur's love of weapon using fighters. But he isn't going to be blowing up moons or even cities yet._

 _The fourth chapter will take the spotlight away from Black and put it on Trunks so stay tuned for that as well! He's going to be training as hard as he can to defeat Black once and for all!_


	4. Shiver me timbers, Shiver my soul

_Hey again! It's Ditto! I know I said I'd limit myself to one chapters per day off but I talked to a very close person who encouraged me to push on and plus I also think I'd take forever if I did only chapter per each day off, more so if you count in vacation days and holidays where I'm not gonna want to work._

 _The last chapter concluded with Black learning of his potential fate: becoming a mindless raging beast that lives only to serve Soul Edge and to kill and murder. The latter of which he's all too familiar with but he's not so fond of doing it for anyone other than himself! Zasalamel explained that he can stave off the infection by closing Astral Fissures-rips in space and time caused by the Evil Seed-and after nearly dying while claiming the first, Zaslamel departed but not before leaving Black with an important gift._

 _The spirit scales will dictate according to Zasalamel whether or not Black's soul will remain strong enough to fight off Soul Edge's influence as he sets out on his quest to close the Astral Fissures and destroy Soul Edge and hopefully return home._

 _Black wasn't impressed. Still believing that once he had his power back, he'd destroy Soul Edge and this world's mortals along with it as a crime for believing that they could do what they've done to a god like himself. Thus the scales started to dip ever so slightly towards chaos. Will Black continue to fall? Or will Maxi the pirate set him straight? Find out on this chapter of The Blackest Heart!_

 _ **Chapter 3: Shiver me timbers, shiver my soul**_

Trees were carved into like a Thanksgiving turkey as Maxi continued to back up and sidestep the incoming swipes from his half-awake/half-asleep opponent. The nightmare Black had shaken him from his slumber but not completely as was shown. As far as he was concerned, Maxi was another Malfested that had come on behalf of Soul Edge to try and take him in his sleep.

"Coward! For a wicked sword, you truly believe that you could stop me by going after me in my sleep? A dirty tactic but one that'll fail all the same! Awake or asleep, I will always be your better!" Black screeched as Maxi backflipped away from a swipe that would have almost certainly disemboweled him had he not moved and drew his nunchucks.

"Okay freak-o I was really hoping I wasn't going to have to do this. But you've just about forced my hand and plus you're really doing a number on the local flora and that's just not okay." Charging in, he knocked aside Black's blade with the left chuck before cracking him upside the head with the other.

Black stumbled but Maxi wasn't done yet. Whipping the back end of the nunchuck down, he caught Black on the back of the head. Much to Maxi's surprise and consternation however, Black didn't fall. By this point Black was very much awake and his headache had returned, though not because of his infection but rather getting clubbed multiple times by a nunchuck master. "Enough!" Black shouted before throwing an energy blast down near Maxi's feet to force the pirate to give him some breathing room.

"Yikes! The hell did you just do, magic or something?!" Maxi exclaimed, bewildered by the explosive black sphere that just seemed to emit out of this guy's palm. "Are you cool now? Because, uh, I'm not putting mine away until you put away…whatever that hand thing is." Maxi didn't quite understand how Black had turned his hand into a blade but he probably chalked it up to more magic nonsense.

" _Filthy mortal, you think that just because you got two lucky hits in, you can call it quits on your terms? I'd fight you to the end if I didn't have bigger concerns! In fact once this 'Soul Edge' business is dealt with, I might come back and murder you and all those you care about, you arrogant pig!"_

Of course, that was all Black's inner thoughts. On the outside, he glared daggers at Maxi but lowered his blade and let the energy vanish from around his hand. "Who are you?"

"Maxi, leader of a band of pirates. We just kind of stopped here for repairs and I saw you sleeping here and you just sort of attacked me. What? Have a bad dream or something?" Maxi also mumbled something like 'so not getting an apology huh?' under his breath but Black let it slide. He wasn't going to apologize to a mortal come hell or high water. "If we're asking names then since you attacked me, it's only fair I get one in return, right?"

Tch, a mere mortal like this wouldn't be able to comprehend the beauty, the godliness that radiated off his true name. So he'd go with the one he'd used to introduce himself to Zasalamel and the one he'd claimed after he butchered the real deal's family and him.

"Son Goku."

"Well, wish we could have met on better terms, Goku but you win some you lose some. It's dangerous out here so why not come by our ship? I mean, if you're not gonna freak out and attack us anymore that is. I'm not putting my mates in any danger if I don't have to." Black found Maxi's casual nature and seeming ability to quickly forgive past transgressions to remind him of the kindness Trunks showed to those pathetic survivors he herded away from the buildings and cities that Black destroyed.

It was naïve and on top of it all, stupid.

If Black desired, he could simply kill them in all their sleep. Slit throats, stabs through the chest, covering their mouth and gutting them-wait. That actually DID sound like a appealing idea! Doing his best to hide the ill intentions he had planned behind a well-meaning enough smile, Black nodded. "You won't have to worry about me, I could use somewhere to rest my body _and_ my head." Pretending to make jokes and be friendly with the mortals he despised so much made him ill but if he couldn't fly then getting around on foot would only get him so far. This group said they were pirates so all he had to do was murder them, take their map and plot a course for the nearest astral fissures.

"Great! Sorry about hitting you so hard by the by but can't take any half-measures these days. People are getting crazy, man. Turning into monsters and all that noise, sheesh. It's at times like these I value life out on the open seas. Don't gotta worry about all that. Just making sure your crew's safe and well and knowing where to go."

"Monsters, yes…" Black remembered his first encounter with the 'monsters' Maxi spoke of. Normally disposing of such a creature would have been a mere trifle of Black's immense power. But diluted as it was, the creature nearly overpowered him, and it took that Zaslamel to kill him. Not that Black would ever admit he needed his help.

"You know, Maxi was it, I'm looking for monsters. You wouldn't happen to know where any might be would you?" Maxi snorted in derision. "After the sleepwalking fight you kicked off back there? I'd say you qualify as one!" He exclaimed with a laugh before nudging Black in the shoulder and Black pleasantly smiled back.

 _"So, now on top of thinking we're buddy buddy, he believes he can casually lay his hands upon me. Such insolence! Gods were not created to be touched by creatures that are beneath them! To do is to prove that you are a sinner!"_

"Yes, indeed."

"Well, actually funny story now that you mention it. I'm looking for them too. They're actually hiring in a nearby village for people to hunt down the monsters. Quick way to make cash that's for sure." Black's eyes lit up at that. So he could use this idiot and his crew to lead him to the Malfested and by extension the Astral Fissures.

As the two headed to the impromptu campsite Maxi had set up while the rest of his crew worked on the ship, Maxi patted down a spot for Black to sit down beside him. Black frowned but to keep up appearances relented and took a seat. Even if it felt a touch demeaning for a god to share a seat with a mortal.

"So, Goku what's your story? Why are you hunting the monsters? Cash?"

Black hadn't expected Maxi or anyone really to question his motives. He wasn't really up for explaining either. But given the personality this man had presented so far, Black knew he'd only be setting himself up for further annoyance if he declined to answer now. "No, I have no need of money. Whatever I have to acquire, I can take it as I wish, by force if need be. I'm hunting these creatures because with them comes astral fissures, the only thing preventing me from turning into one of them myself."

…That was a tad ominous and Maxi quietly scooted a bit away. "Not gonna act like I know what you're talking about with Astro Fishies or whatever, but I think I get the gist. You're afraid of turning into one of those things. It's just how it's been happening. An average person that everyone in the community knew to be nice goes to sleep, wakes up the next day as a monster and goes on a killing spree. Gruesome stuff."

Before Black could speak any further, Maxi rose to his feet and gestured out to his boat. "But don't you worry yourself, Goku. Once we get some cash in our pockets-I mean legit, we can loot whenever want but right now I wanna pay for a nice home cooked meal-we'll find these fissure things and get you the help you need. We fought briefly but I can tell you know your stuff." Watching the sun starting to set in the distance, Maxi laid down and folded his arms behind his head.

"Hey, since I woke you up and all you should probably get some sleep. We'll wake up bright and early in the morning and go to town and see about the job. Just, uh, make sure not to attack me in my sleep. You may be able to fight when you're half awake but not this guy."

With that Maxi was out like a light, snores and all. Having stayed quiet and let Maxi do all the talking, Black looked out in the distance towards the ship. He assumed most of the crew had either gone to sleep or were relaxing within the ship. Since he had the element of surprise on his side, he could sneak in, supply quick stabs to the jugular vein or chest and take the ship for himself.

Rising to his feet, the energy blade glowed around Black's left hand as he raised it above his head, poised to strike down and decapitate Maxi as he slept. Just as the pirate had joked. Although their fight had been short, and Black hadn't put his all into it, he had still been somewhat shown up by a measly mortal of all things and one that reminded him of not only Trunks but the 'real' Goku as well with tat personality of his. Such a disgusting trait.

But…he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Letting the blade fade away, Black sat back down. Even if he did kill Maxi and his crew, if the ones he killed were the ones without the map, all that one crew member would need to do is throw the map into the ocean to render it illegible or simply tear it apart, ruining Black's plans entirely. There was also the slight worry of them overpowering him. Most of all however, Black wanted Maxi to see him at his full potential. To realize the mistake he'd made by laying his hands upon a god. Yes, the thought of smiting Maxi brought warmth to Black's cold heart.

As he laid down to resume his own sleep, the scales slightly tipped back in favor of order.

 _So that's the third chapter! It's getting pretty late here so I'll just keep things nice and short. Black's decided to spare Maxi and his men and use them as means to an end! But going off the scale's shift, is that the only reason why Black has decided to spare them or has an inkling of Goku's trait of wanting to keep around strong fighters shined through Black's otherwise holier than thou personality?_

 _In the next chapter, it's going to be Trunks/DBSuper oriented with small dabs of Goku Black here and there. Hope you've been enjoying this so far and have a good night/good morning! 3_


	5. Save the future, Trunks!

_**Chapter 4: Save the future, Trunks!**_

While Black went through his own journey, Trunks was still stuck in the past due to Black having destroyed the machine right before getting pulled away. As the flames finally went out on the ruined and partially melted husk of what used to be his mother's time machine, Trunks sighed.

"How am I ever going to stop Black now…?"

Plus, how could he ever live with himself after this? His mother had spent her life making this machine and helping Trunks as best as she could in the fight against the Androids and Cell and now Goku Black. Only for Black to not only kill her AND now destroy the machine she had built for Trunks to use to save the world.

"If all you're going to do is stand around and mope, you won't get anything done." Vegeta stated as he walked over to Trunk's side. "…Father."

"That 'Black' as you called him looks like Kakarot, sounds like him, but Kakarot's not unbeatable and neither is Black. I don't know about making time machines but all you'll be doing is wasting your time and condemning those in your future if you go back there half-cocked."

Trunks felt that his father-in his own abrasive way-giving him encouragement was such a stark difference from how they had first met with Vegeta refusing to associate with Trunks due to believing him a weakling and not being worthy enough to be his heir. It was only after Super Perfect Cell temporarily killed Trunks did Vegeta finally flaunt his fatherly instincts.

(" _ **MY BABY BOY!")**_

"…Right."

His dad was right, if he wanted to make sure he could defeat Black then he'd have to train and train hard! But he had to make sure that when all was said and done, he DID have a way to return back to his time. Making his way over to where his mother in this timeline stood, Trunks cleared his throat. It…was painful to say the least to see another version of his mother when the one he grew up was definitely _dead_.

"Can you believe that jerk!? He has the nerve to look like Goku, one of the nicest guys I know and do all this nasty stuff and on top of that he _**KILLS ME?!**_ Ugh!" Folding her arms across her chest, Bulma exhaled and smiled at her future son. "I can tell by the expression on your face that you're worried about your time machine. I didn't think too hard about the schematics since the future me did such a good job there was nothing to improve on. But you listen to me, Trunks."

Placing a hand on Trunks's left shoulder, Bulma smiled and clenched her free hand into a fist. "I'm gonna get you back to the past and your Dad and Goku are gonna train you! You're gonna go back to your timeline and beat Black out of this world!" The comfort was appreciated, and a blush tinged the hybrid's cheeks. "…Heh, I'll do my best mom. Thanks. I'm planning on starting my training immediately with Goku and dad-"

Brushing past whatever her son had left to say, Bulma's expression turned dark and she turned to focus her glare at her husband. "As for you, that guy KILLED me, ME and you just watched as GOKU was the one to go up there and pick a fight with him! What happened to 'that's my Bulma' Mr. Prince!"

"Agh, Bulma, Kakarot he…I didn't…" Watching as Goku finally rejoined the others and powered down to base form as he touched down, Vegeta screamed.

 _ **"KAKAROT!"**_

"So? What do you think, Goku? Can you take this 'Black?' "Piccolo asked as Goku simply shrugged his shoulders much to the Namekian's surprise. "Eh, he IS pretty strong! I'll probably have to do some training of my own before I go up against him again! It's just so weird fighting someone who looks JUST like you!"

"…Yeah, I can imagine how that might be odd." Piccolo murmured, thinking back to his fight with Kami back at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Krillin however decided to ask the question that was on everybody's mind. "Is _**NOBODY**_ going to wonder why he looks and sounds JUST like Goku? Like are we dealing with another Raditz here? Identical twin brother or something?"

"Oooh, that's a good question Krillin! I…have no real idea myself." Goku admitted before wincing as he heard Vegeta screaming for him. "Sorry, old buddy! Hehehehe…" "Oh no, you're not 'buddying' your way out of this Kakarot! You were just toying around and having a good time with Black and now I'M getting an earful because of it!" As the two saiyans argued, Beerus the Destroyer and his attendant Whis sat by having watched the entire Goku vs Goku fight with relative interest. But there had been something else that caught Whis's eye. "My Lord, when Black was sucked back into the tear that the other Trunks's machine left in time and space, did you notice what he was wearing?"

"Yes, it seemed to be a time ring."

"Indeed, my lord and normally only the Supreme Kais should have access to such items. Which leaves me wondering more and more about our 'Other Goku."

"The next time we confront Black, I'M getting the first swing at him and you don't have a say in the matter, Kakarot!" Vegeta screeched as Goku quickly waved his hands in front of his chest. "Whoa, okay okay! It'd be your turn anyway, Vegeta!" Wanting to break up the argument between his father and Goku, Trunks made his way over and spoke up. "Um, excuse me, Father? Goku?"

"What is it, Trunks?" "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I was just hoping that we could get right to training while mom works on a way of getting me back to the future. I think it'd be nice to train with you guys again. As a matter of fact, I don't think I got to train with you Goku. At least not when prepping for the big battle against Cell. It'd be an honor to do so now. I just wish the circumstances were better."

"Aw, sure Trunks! I'd be happy to train with you! But first I am famished! That fight with Black really took it out of me. Let's grab a bite to eat and we can get to training right away!" Goku exclaimed and he was off! Not really having much to eat in his timeline due to needing to conserve food for the survivors, Trunks couldn't really turn down a hearty meal.

It was nice to see the others again and with the encouragement he'd been given? He knew in his heart of hearts that he COULD defeat Black!

 _Hope you enjoyed this brief chapter focusing on Trunks! The main character of the story IS Black, so these chapters will be smaller than usual. But I still had a blast writing it and making it clear that the heroes aren't just sitting on their asses the whole time._

 _The next chapter is going to bring the focus back to Black as he and Maxi travel to town to hunt some monsters!_


End file.
